User talk:M. Van Gent
__TOC__ Citizen residences You wanted to count 'em hey? You may, I'm working at "citizen", and I could use some help in due time :) 16:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Do you want poeple to tell you there three residences? If so Here is my three *2 Noon Drive Adoha *3 Newport Street Newport *2 Sunflower Street Beaverwick. : I hope this helps! Marcus Villanova Walden 16:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It does! Thanks hombre! 17:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Hombre? Have you had to much Jose Ole? Marcus Villanova Walden 17:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::One of those words I picked up in Spanish classes that stayed with me :D 17:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it means Friend? I'm glad everyone has been so proactive in the state elections. Marcus Villanova Walden 17:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It means "man". Friend would be "amigo". Really easy . And yes, it's amazing how people get involved in Lovian politics! I suppose you have a good chance yourself, Marcus, at winning in the state you want to win in =) 17:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah alot of Active members in Clymene and it seems so far like a two person race. The Question is are those citizens of Clymene Left or Right? Marcus Villanova Walden 17:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::After doing my research on where active members were I knoe Shozhad has like 5 houses. Marcus Villanova Walden 17:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's a lot of irregularities to be solved indeed. Martha Van Ghent 07:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :@King: Sure. Martha Van Ghent 07:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Age: 18 :Nationality (country of birth): Belgian (Belgium) :Religious stance: atheist :Political stance: environmentalist (Groen!/Ecolo) :Martha Van Ghent 10:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) HEMPPAC Convention Hey Martha! Thanks for saying you will attend, please and if you want write a speech on the issues of Cannabis. Thank you, agian your day to speak is Monday, September 13th. Thank you From - Marcus Villanova Walden 14:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Headline Thingy I like it good job! ! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks ;)) Martha Van Ghent 20:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Citizen I do not know where my residences were all located but I would like you to re-add me to the list of citizens. My residences were probably already on it. Dr. Magnus 17:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :They weren't. Please look 'em up Magnus. 17:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm, I'll look into it. When does the voting close? Dr. Magnus 17:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::October 18th or so :) 17:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Plenty of time, I see. But I'll search for my residences so we can settle this issue. Is there an easy way to see where I own houses? Perhaps you know, Martha, you went trough all the citizens residences when you upgraded the Citizen list. Dr. Magnus 18:04, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps it's it the history of this article. Only "real" way to find out, is check every neighborhood and every apartment block for your name. That's what Martha and I had to do to compile the list. 18:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Damn that must have took hours! Gotta respect your dedication, you two! Dr. Magnus 18:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's mostly Martha's achievement, though :). You might remember her posting like five reform bills in the Chamber on one single day. 18:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So thats why you are only running for deputy. With such dedication she's gotta become governor. Dr. Magnus 18:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree . I endorse her for the full hundred percent. 18:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Then vote for her! You'll become deputy no matter what. Governors choose their deputies, right? Or does the person with the second highest ammount of votes become the deputy automatically? Dr. Magnus 18:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Second option. I'm confident she'll take the state. But I'd like to be Deputy of my home state. And I don't trust BastardRoyale (you, if I'm correct, and I am confident in my textual analysis skills). If it came to it, I would certainly give her my vote to secure her becoming Governor 18:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I dislike him as well; he's getting me in a whole lotta trouble. As for your textual analysis skills, I'm sure they're fine, but there is a big difference between proof and suspection (is that a word?), anyway, were getting offtopic and spamming someone elses talk page. ;) Dr. Magnus 18:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Vote in Kings I think you live in Kings right? Am I wrong?(searching...) No I'm right in Downtown Newhaven! Vote for abrahams! Walden needs support! Marcus Villanova 16:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Problem is I actually supported my best friend Alyssa... But then she retreated, and you know, I sort of feel like I should support Yuri here then. That's why I didn't vote yet. Medvedev is one of the best candidates ever, and I'm not sure whether to support the party now or the best candidate, regardless of color. Martha Van Ghent 07:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It's alright, Justin will have the Deputy seat so It's okay! Marcus Villanova 21:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah, i agree with marcus . you may vote for yuri, he's a great governor. justin will do great as Deputy! 12:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks, I'll see. Martha Van Ghent 13:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) anyway, you got mail! check your gmail inbox darling! 11:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks honey ;)) Martha Van Ghent 13:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you two sleeping together? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Across the ocean? ;) Martha Van Ghent 13:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Possibly honey! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh no darling Sjonnie, I would never cheat on you ;)))) Martha Van Ghent 13:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well when do we meet, i think this could work out :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do you look like a crazy geek with a wild little beard and schele eyes? Martha Van Ghent 13:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::schele = squinted and do you? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Of course I don't! :o My picture is all over my user page, btw. I was just wondering whether you matched the profile of the typical juvenile child molester/rapist/ugly teacher Martha Van Ghent 13:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I'm a handsome, goodlooking, superb fella JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Sounds better Martha Van Ghent 13:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) What about tomorrow, let's have some fun JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, you're joking? Tonight is election celebration, so I expect to be a wreck tomorrow ;)) Martha Van Ghent 13:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You're mousing from underneath (ervanondermuizen). I see you tonight at the Kinley coast, maybe we'll take my boat and than sail to sylvania to give a speech to your voters JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You have a boat? Martha Van Ghent 13:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes I have one, with a large mast. It's very romantic on top JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::On top of the mast? Sounds more like a misplaced Freudian thing! Martha Van Ghent 13:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like a silly discussion to me 13:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ja, idd! Martha Van Ghent 13:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh now darlings, we'll have fun on my boat JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Here's to your boat and election victory! 14:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Here's to YOUR (funny thing with eyes) ... JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Election losing? In my case :p. I fucking lost my own state, quite funny . 14:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::long live the communist, long live philippe JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lolz sleeping with eachother arcoss the ocean...lol Very good martha Come to the part at the Walden Home! Marcus Villanova 20:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Joint proposal H'''ave you read your e-mail? And yes, i'll pay attention to it :p And yes, I'll pay attention to my capitals. 19:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I did =D. I'll post the proposal probably this weekend. Good job watching your caps ;). Martha Van Ghent 07:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations My congratulations on your victory in Sylvania! It is clear to me that you are the best person for the job and that you will be of great service to the great state you and me both live in. At first I was a skeptic and I must say, very disappointed to have lost. Now I know under your guidance the state will flourish and be prosperous and the state will be greener, better and well run. BastardRoyale 10:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thanks ! How've you been? It's been long since we've seen you! Martha Van Ghent 11:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I've been busy at work, found a new job and moved out of my parents house. I didn't have an internet connection until yesterday. :-) BastardRoyale 11:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Update thanks for the update of my page JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dito :p. I gotta feeling you're on to something! 14:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh? Me? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Applying I noticed your call on the Job Billboard, before you go ahead and pick your '''Federal Police Commissioner see this: here, I'm applying for the job. Dr. Magnus 15:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Have you seen this? Dr. Magnus 07:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) WEC Attention Please notice speech and such in the Walden Election Council thanks waldener! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Fox Force Four They'll be on Oceana Late, promoting Lovian music and the upcoming jazz-festival. Is that okay? Dr. Magnus 12:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oceana Late Do you wsant to become one of the guests on 23-11? Pierlot McCrooke 16:47, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose I'm too late? Martha Van Ghent 07:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Nah, we just write you in or otherwise we could look for a later show. :P Dr. Magnus 07:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ontslag (sorry for dutch) Ik dien hierbij mijn ontslag in als politiecommisaris Pierlot McCrooke 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :What a weird country this has become. 12:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot. I'm sorry it went this way. I'll appoint somebody else to the office soon. Martha Van Ghent 13:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I am still available. As of now I am the assistant Federal Commissioner and as you know, I was interested in becoming the Federal Commissioner from the beginning. Pierius Magnus 15:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Dimi: the King and PM are from Belgium, we have to live up to our homeland example. 16:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's good you don't live up to the American example - or should i fear a "tea party" fueled by corporate mingling and Sarah Palinism? 17:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Andy your from America? Where? Guess I never knew.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure, but I think we once mentioned being from New England. 21:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. Then he is problay from Walden Lake Massachettues !Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Walden Pond near Concord? Would be funny. I actually read the book, by Thoreau, about the lake and how he lived by it for two years, last month. 14:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Velvet Records Perhaps you could also move Velvet Records to Mäöres? Then you can also release the songs/cd's of Fox Force Four in Mäöres. Simply create a page here in Dutch or English and mentioned Fox Force Four and it'll be translated :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Velvet is mine, actually . But yes, good idea :). I'll do that and you do the translating ;). 09:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, just found out that :P It would be very nice if you'd create that page :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well there you go . It was -btw- a good idea to make a new, bi-national singles list. Are you thinking of making an album list too, soon? 10:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you :P Well, I haven't been thinking about it, but I think it's a nice idea (een goede voornemen voor 2011 è :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha . Let's say we could start up an "EastWest Album Top 10" if the singles' list is successful for at least two weeks 10:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, shouldn't be a problem I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good luck chairwoman! Chairwoman, best of luck in the upcoming!! You've done great and I really hope you and I and Marcus and Justin can show what a great party we actually are. So good luck! And thanks for taking care so well of my beloved Walden ^^ 14:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and btw, happy 2011!! 14:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'm a bit busy today and the next week, so if you could be our member in charge for the next days? :) thanks. And good luck too! Martha Van Ghent 21:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, Hey! I wanted to know our current strategy in Walden. Justin and you haven't voted yet and we need to have our chairperson right now, or else were blind ! Just wanted to let you know. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Marcus . What I'd say our strategy is, is spreading our votes among the four Waldeners. If in the end, we don't have enough votes to get all four elected, one of us should retreat and we can re-assign our votes. What about that? Martha Van Ghent 07:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I think i should retreat. Clymemne is for me. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::No man! You can still make it to Congress! All you need is one or two more votes. Our CPL.nm allies still have a bunch of votes to give... so Don't give up yet! Martha Van Ghent 07:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Here's a plan: you switch your Major Vote (for Medvedev) for your Minor Vote (for yourself). Medvedev still wins, and you're elected to Congress! Martha Van Ghent 07:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Marcus, don't worry, you'll make it! Especially now Hillbillyboy (1) has dropped out, Justin (2) became unactive in politics and Bart Koenen (3) got zero votes. Lastly; Pierlot (4) can no longer be active so that's four candidates who are likely not to make it. You are the most active candidate of Walden so you deserve to win. Hope this'll cheer you right up! Pierius Magnus 08:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry i just douubted myself their for a sec, sorry...i'm still in it to win it. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's okay :)). We're all human ^^ Martha Van Ghent 21:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Bayside Apartments I think that there's too many apartments in Bayside. There are six apartments along Noble City beach and only the Panorama apartments is occupied (the others are all empty). Maybe there is a need to remove some of them. HORTON11 15:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Any idea who built them? No, I think you're right. There's already one deleted, and we'll work on the rest soon :) Martha Van Ghent 15:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Dear Governor I'm preparing an 'unofficial' census of Lovia's population, and was wondering if you could tell me the percentage of the population of your state that live in rural areas (i.e. not in cities, towns or hamlets). Thanks in advance! --Semyon 16:09, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you back? You only made one edit and it was a vote. We really need you back! It would be awesome sauce! Sorry to see Walden dead but the Social Democrats are alive, and CPL.nm REALLY needs help. In any case I hope you did well on your exams! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well if you are back the SDP (Walden's successor) would be glad to have you join the team. HORTON11 00:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) She voted for you, her only vote, a minor. But we will see what happens. we need all the people we can get. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Just you know, CPL.nm does not need help. They are so far in the lead it's not funny. Although they are good politicians. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe she is mad at us for dissolving Walden and thus decided to sell her soul to the commies? Revenge served hot, anyone? 06:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Some (sockpuppet?) dude asked me to vote for this or that conservative (perhaps it was another Magnus dupe?). I thought it was funny to vote for the progressives then. I would have voted leftist anyways, of course. @Marcus: not back - I'm too busy. Lovia's currently off my radar. Good luck though in the elections! Martha Van Ghent 09:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) When are you going to return (if ever)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Give her some credit, she has done good work in the past. If I remember well she is most active in holiday periods which would be understandable. 14:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, cool. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Walden Unite ~ I'm messaging the two walden leaders...you've both left and progressive politics isn't around much. If you can come back or not idc just saying hi :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:27, February 17, 2017 (UTC)